The Queen's Prophecy (Sequel to The Forgotten Spirit)
by FantasyLover31
Summary: Queen Evelyn the Spirited finds herself back in Narnia with the four other Kings and Queens, but what will happen when an almost forgotten prophecy now has to come true? Will Evelyn know what to do, or find herself stuck in the middle of something she never expected?
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Author's Note: Here we are! The epic sequel! If you haven't read the first story, it's called "The Forgotten Spirit" and it's on my page. WARNING: This story will be better. I know where I'm going with this one/: Okay, so I'm watching the movie while I write this, so that'll help me get into it. Wish me luck, and I hope you like it! :D **

Evelyn stood, blinking the dazzling white sunlight out of her unadjusted eyes. She looked around herself, and saw dark wooded trees flying into the air like giants standing over her. Her eyes lit up in delight, when she realized where she was. She ran through the trees, singing in delight.

"I'm in Narnia!"

She ripped off her shoes and let the warm, moist Narnian soil slip between her toes. She knelt down and felt the soil, rubbing it in between her fingers. She sat up. She was near Cair Paravel, not a length away. She got up and hurried through the wood, heading east. Suddenly, she heard voices.

"Hey that's mine, from my chess set!"

Evelyn froze, and hid behind a towering pine. The bark rubbed against her back like an old friend. She cursed that she had no weapons. But then realized she knew that voice. She knew it like she knew the soft wind blowing over the Eastern Sea or how she knew the light emitted from Lantern Waste.

_Edmund._

"Which chess set?" she heard another voice ring out.

_Peter._

"Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley did I?" Edmund said sarcastically. Evelyn snorted quietly, like she always did around the dark haired king. He sure had kept that dry sense of humor he had over the years.

Her mind went blank with delight. She wanted to jump out and hug them, but then she heard another voice, smaller, and this time female ring out.

"It can't be." It whispered.

Then she heard four sets of feet running away. So Susan was here, too! She listened carefully, and then stuck her head out from behind the tree. She saw stone ruins, surrounded by grass poking up through cracks in the crumbling cement. What was this? Isn't this where Cair Paravel was supposed to be?

"Don't you see?!" she heard Lucy yell from a distance away.

"What?" Peter asked.

Evelyn moved closer to them, but still concealed in the cover of the trees.

"Imagine walls, and columns there, and a glass roof!" Lucy said with a hint of nostalgia.

Evelyn looked into the clearing and imagined. She saw a huge room, with columns leading down a center aisle. A glass roof that let it the bright, Narnian sun. And four thrones, majestic and beautiful. Evelyn's stomach suddenly dropped and she wanted to sob, but she never cried. She realized where she was, what had happened here. The music of Narnia swelled in her heart and she mourned the loss of her home.

She finally stepped out into the open and spoke the words that rested upon her tongue.

"Cair Paravel." She said at the same time as Peter.

The four Kings and Queens looked at her, and smiles, though with sad eyes came upon their faces. Evelyn took them in. Edmund looked about fifteen. He wasn't as muscular as he was the last time he was fifteen, and he was paler. But he was still Edmund. Evelyn smiled to see his familiar dark hair, and charming freckles. Peter looked about seventeen, with golden hair and as kingly as ever. Susan, who was probably sixteen now, was still as beautiful as she once was, with her dark hair and glamorous complexion. And Lucy, little Lucy. She looked about thirteen, and still looked young, not quite matured yet.

"Ev!" Edmund said, aghast.

"Hullo Ed." Evelyn replied, with a forced smile. She couldn't comprehend that her one true home was gone forever. She knew that however much she smiled, she still had broken eyes. No one can truly hide their emotions from their eyes.

Edmund ran down from what was left of his once beautiful throne and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back, squeezing him tight. She had been somewhat morose through the years without her best friend. He stepped back and looked at her, his eyes looking into hers.

"Oh Ev, I'm sorry."

She just smiled again and ran to greet the others. It was a merry reunion, with many "how have you been"s and "remember that time"s. Once they were all worn out of talking. They looked around again, and started to explore once more.

They all split off after a while. Evelyn grabbed a shining red apple from a tree and saw Edmund nearby. She headed over to him. He was leaning near a large, weathered stone. His shirt had come untucked from his belt and lay loose around his waist. Evelyn smiled at his undone appearance.

"Catapults." He stated, seemingly randomly. But Evelyn looked at the stone, and anger boiled in her chest.

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

Edmund turned back to them, his almost black hair looking brown in the sun. He squinted his eyes at the light and said:

"This didn't just happen, Cair Paravel was attacked."

He stood, and he and Peter made their way to a still standing section of wall. They moved away some branches, and then pushed, using all their body weight to move aside stone. Behind it lay a hidden, wooden door. It was rotting and decrepit, but still there.

Peter pushed at the wood, breaking it off near the handle, then pushed it inward, causing the weakened wood to fall off its hinges. He then proceeded to rip off the bottom of his white shirt. Edmund looked rather amused and confused, with a slight smile on his face. Evelyn laughed as Peter ripped the fabric around a fallen stick, realizing he was trying to make a torch.

"Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" Peter asked Ed, who took the stick and looked into the leather bag hanging at his side.

"Well, no," he said with a slightly amused tone, "but… would this help?" he asked, pulling out a silver torch, or flashlight as Americans call it, with a very inconspicuous look.

Evelyn chuckled with Lucy and Susan and smiled at Ed.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter said with a laughing smile.

Edmund just smiled, a real smile, and shook the torch as he walked past Peter into the door, while Peter just threw away his now useless makeshift torch, motioning for the girls to walk ahead of him. Evelyn smiled and followed Edmund down the passage, watching him, still amazed she was back home. They reached a flat floor, which overlooked a circular room with four chests, and statues of the Pevensies.

The five of them hurried down the stairs into the vault and Peter said, amazed:

"I can't believe it's all still here!"

Lucy then ran ahead to the last chest on the right, and pushed open the golden lid. The others, except for Peter then hurried to their own chests, opening theirs as well. Evelyn noted that everything was covered with a thick layer of dust. She wondered again how long they'd been away. She had a private room for her things off to the side, but for now followed Ed to his chest, sitting on the edge of it once he had opened it.

The inside of the lid was covered with an elaborate design, and Evelyn recalled the skilled dwarves that once made beautiful crafts for the five royals. Suddenly, Lucy's voice rang out.

"I was so tall." She said, holding a much-too-large golden dress up to herself.

"Well, you were older then." Susan said with a smile. Lucy laughed and folded up the dress.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger." Edmund said, wearing a helmet that was about two sizes the size of his head. Evelyn laughed and took the helmet off him, throwing it back into the chest. She glanced up at the marble statue of him, trying to remember what he had been like as a grown up. Much like he was as a kid, actually. It had been hard seeing all of them grow up. Growing up was something Evelyn didn't really have any interest in doing. She couldn't imagine the five of them old, and unable to fight or even run. The thought made her shiver.

Evelyn then looked over at Peter, who was holding a medallion of gold, inlaid with a picture of Aslan. He blew the dust off of it, looking very nostalgic for his times as King. Evelyn knew how hard it was to go from being a High King or Queen to being nobody.

Peter then looked up, and walked to his own chest. Suddenly Lucy's voice rang out, concerned:

"What is it?"

"My horn," Susan replied, "I must've left it on my saddle, the day we went back."

Evelyn looked over sad. None of them ever wanted to leave. They all watched as Peter opened his chest, bringing out his fateful sword. The one Father Christmas gave him all those years ago. He un-sheathed it.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death."

"And when he shakes his mane," Evelyn continued, "we shall have spring again."

They all looked at each other, remembering times that had passed. Evelyn's stomach clenched in what felt like guilt, but it was probably longing. In the faded light of the room, the five children almost looked like Kings and Queens again.

"And from what we know," Lucy said saidly, "Mr. Tumnus and the beavers… they're all gone?"

Evelyn looked down into her lap.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter said.

The four Pevensies grabbed some of their old Narnian clothes as Evelyn ran to the anti-chamber to collect her things. The walls were covered in paintings, many of them partially eaten from bugs, or weathered from age. She looked at them sadly, remembering when she painted them. Many were of Narnia, some of the creatures, and others of the Kings and Queens. She stared at a particular one of her and Edmund, it seemed so long ago. It had been made on her birthday, years ago.

She shook her head out of times gone, and rushed to her chest, opening it. She quickly grabbed a golden dress that fit, and changed into it. She then grabbed her dagger, the one her father gave her when she returned to Narnia, and her sword, made by the best smiths in all of Narnia, Archenland, and Calormene. She then rushed back to the others, who were now fully dressed in Narnian clothes, and they ascended the old steps again, feeling much more at home than they had before.

They stepped outside, and looked around.

"Where should we go?" Lucy asked.

"The river?" Evelyn suggested. She just had a sudden feeling to go to the river that connected Narnia to the Great Eastern Sea. They all headed that way, when suddenly Edmund's voice rang out.

"Look!"

They saw two men, in armor that looked foreign, lifting a small dwarf who was bound and gagged out of a small boat. Susan ran up, firing an arrow into the stained wood of the starboard side.

"Drop him!" she shouted knotching another arrow, as Peter and Edmund took out their swords, which gleamed in the sun.

The dwarf yelled something through his gag, which didn't sound particularly friendly.

The two guards then threw the poor creature into the river, and he sunk. Peter and Edmund immediately ran toward the river. Peter did an epic dive to the bottom, and Evelyn assumed he was rescuing the dwarf. Susan then shot one of the guards, after he grabbed a crossbow, and he fell backwards into the water with a splash. The other guard then jumped in with a shout. Edmund, then swam toward the boat. He grabbed it by the rope attached to the bow and pulled it to shore. Peter then dragged the dwarf up the beach and Lucy grabbed her dagger with a flourish, then cut his bonds. He grabbed his gag, pulling it off and coughing up water. The five kings and queens looked pretty happy for themselves for saving him. He sat up:

"Drop him?! That's the best you could come up with?" he said in a low, gravelly voice.

Susan looked offended.

"A simple thank you was fine." She said sarcastically.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!"

"Maybe we should've let them." Peter spat at him.

The dwarf looked mad.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines, it's what they do." The dwarf replied angrily.

"Telmarines?!" Evelyn and Edmund said together, "in Narnia?!"

"Where have you been the last few hundred years?" the dwarf said.

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy said with a smile as Susan handed Peter his sword. The five of them stood there, in front of the clear sky and Narnian sun, Lucy with her dagger, Susan holding her bow, Peter and Edmund with their swords, and Evelyn standing next to Edmund with her dagger held out. Evelyn knew they looked as much like royalty as ever.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" the dwarf said, "You're it?! You're the Kings and Queens of Old."

"High King Peter," Peter said holding out his hand, "the Magnificent." Edmund and Evelyn looked at each other, laughing silently.

"You probably could've left off the last bit…" Susan said.

The dwarf laughed for the first time.

"Probably." He said with a smile.

"You might be surprised." Peter said, getting out his sword with a loud screech.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." The dwarf replied.

Evelyn smiled at the dwarf's confidence.

"Not me," Peter said, turning to Edmund, "him."

Edmund smiled and took out his sword, getting into a fighting stance. Evelyn smiled also, this dwarf didn't know what was coming. Edmund used to be known as the best swordsman in the land.

The dwarf looked a little bashful. He hesitantly grabbed Peter's sword, which fell to the ground. It was actually too heavy for him! He stood there for a moment, straining, and then suddenly threw an attack at Edmund meeting his sword. He attacked again, and Edmund ducked under it, letting the dwarf hit him between the eyes with the side of his blade. Evelyn cringed a bit, but Edmund had suffered much worse injuries than that.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh you alright?!" the dwarf teased. Edmund came around and hit him in the bum with his blade. Evelyn laughed, admiring how quickly Edmund got back into his old self. But the Narnian air was doing that to all of them. His movements were as smooth as they used to be. The dwarf turned and growled, swinging again. He swung at Edmund's legs, but Ed just jumped, hitting the dwarf's sword. Suddenly, Edmund went completely on offense, hitting the dwarf's sword so much, he could hardly block, and then finally did a great swinging move, making the dwarf's sword fly out of his hands and holding his own sword down at the dwarf. Edmund breathed heavily, his eyes full of fire. Evelyn stared at him, seeing the old King she once knew standing before her. The dwarf looked stunned.

"Beards and bedsteads, maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked curiously as Edmund lowered his sword. Evelyn walked up to him.

"Not bad, my king."

He pushed her playfully and they looked back at the dwarf, waiting for an answer.

"Why, Queen Susan's horn of course." He replied. The five Kings and Queens looked at each other, confused. How did this dwarf get Susan's horn?

"I think we have a lot of catching up to do." Evelyn said with a smile.

**Author's Note: There it is! I hope you liked it! Now I know what you're thinking. Oh my gosh, is this whole thing going to be movie-verse? Well, no reader! It isn't! There'll be plenty of stuff that's not in the movie. It just hasn't happened much yet! But please review telling me what you think, because every review makes my day, and when I don't get them, I fell sad**** Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

**Author's Note: Are you ready for Chapter 2! I know you are. **

The five royals and the dwarf, Trumpkin, now sat in the boat they had taken from the Telmarines. Peter sat in the middle, rowing them down the river. Lucy and Susan sat behind him, near the bow, and Trumpkin was in the bow. Edmund and Evelyn sat in the stern, Edmund steering. Evelyn looked around at the sunlight bouncing off the clear blue water. It was all so peaceful. She couldn't believe there were hardships and evil all around.

"They're so still." Lucy said, suddenly breaking the silence and the sound of the oars hitting the water. She was looking up at the trees. Evelyn followed her gaze. She was right. The trees weren't moving at all.

"They're trees, what'd you expect?" Trumpkin said glumly. Edmund looked at him strangely, like he was crazy for saying that. He was, of course.

"They used to dance." Lucy said to him.

"Wasn't long after you left the Telmarines invaded," Trumpkin said, looking away, "those who survived retreated to the woods. The trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since." Trumpkin said. Evelyn looked at them, remembering the dryads that used to fly over Narnia.

"I don't understand," Lucy said, "how could Aslan have let this happen?" But Evelyn knew Aslan had his reasons. He didn't do everything.

"Aslan?" Trumpkin replied, "Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." He said, slightly bitter. The Pevensies and Evelyn looked at each other sadly.

"We didn't mean to leave you know." Peter said, tightening his jaw.

"And I didn't have a choice." Evelyn said quietly. Edmund looked at her questioningly, but she waved him off. It was nothing important.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin said.

"Get us to the Narnians, and it will." Peter replied, looking at the sky.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Evelyn stared at the rocks around them. She stared at the trees, urging them to move. But they didn't, of course.

Soon after they reached shore. Trumpkin jumped out and anchored them, and the others except for Lucy started pulling the boat up the gravelly shoreline. Evelyn faintly noticed Lucy wandering away. Suddenly she heard Lucy's voice:

"Hello there." She said cheerily. The others looked over to see a bear some ways down.

"It's alright, we're friends." Lucy said.

Suddenly Trupmkin's voice came out urgently:

"Don't move Your Majesty!" he said. Lucy turned to look at him, confused, and suddenly the bear charged, growling. Trumpkin ran to the boat as fast as he could. Evelyn stared running towards Lucy with the others. Susan notched an arrow.

"Stay away from her!" she shouted, bow raised. Lucy then fell on the slippery rocks.

"Shoot Susan, shoot!" Edmund said, his voice full of worry and urgency. He had always been protective of Lucy.

Lucy screamed as the bear raised himself above her. Suddenly, there was an arrow in his chest, and he fell back, dead. Evelyn looked at Susan. She hadn't fired. She turned around to see Trumpkin holding up a bow. He'd shot the arrow.

He walked toward Lucy, seemingly angry.

"Why didn't he stop?" Susan asked.

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin replied, still walking. Edmund rushed to Lucy, Peter and Evelyn following close behind. Peter took Lucy into his arms, and Edmund held out his sword, afraid the beast was still alive. Evelyn stood next to him, staring at the bear.

"Thanks." Lucy said quietly. Trumpkin looked at her, then started poking the bear with his bow, making sure it was truly dead.

"He was wild." Edmund said, somewhat bewildered.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter said.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin stated, taking out his knife and cutting into the bear.

"You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." Lucy hid her face in Peter's arm. Evelyn looked away.

Later that night, the six sat together around a small fire. Trumpkin had cut up the bear for meat, and they had decided to camp on the beach until tomorrow.

"So tell us again who we're looking for." Evelyn said to Trumpkin.

"Prince Caspian." Trumpkin replied gravely, like he usually did.

"But why?" Edmund asked.

"He blew the horn that brought you here. And he's with a couple friends of mine." Trumpkin replied.

"And where'd you last see them?" Peter asked.

"Shuddering Wood."

Peter nodded, then looked focused, probably making a map in his head. Not much more was said that night, and soon they were all nodding off, except Evelyn, who was looking at the stars. Hours later, after she thought everyone was asleep, she heard Edmund's voice from the ground.

"Do you ever sleep?"

She smiled to herself. Back when they ruled at Cair Paravel, Evelyn most nights found herself with Edmund, just talking. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep, she just wasn't tired.

"It's so different." She said back. She needed to say it to someone.

"I know." Edmund said, his voice full of sleep. Evelyn sighed and curled up by him, and soon they were asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I don't remember this way." Susan said. They were walking through the woods, amongst huge boulders to where Peter said Shuddering Woods was. Evelyn thought she remembered this way, but it felt different.

"That's the problem with girls," Peter said, turning around with a smile, "can't keep a map in their heads."

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy said. Evelyn and Edmund laughed from behind. They were back behind the others with Trumpkin. Evelyn and Edmund were walking along the huge tree roots as they walked, trying not to fall.

"I wish he'd just listened to the DLF in the first place." Susan said quietly to Lucy.

"DLF?" Edmund said questioningly.

"Dear little friend." Lucy said laughing. Edmund stopped and looked at Trumpkin, smiling.

"Oh that's not at all patronizing is it?" Trumpkin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Evelyn laughed and they headed on again. Evelyn found herself on the way looking at Edmund, the way he walked and talked. She never realized how much she had missed it. She rolled her eyes at herself. Edmund had always been handsome, everyone knew that. She tried not to get too… girl-ish about it.

Peter finally made his way to a circle of stone, and stood in the middle, looking around.

"I'm not lost." He said, obviously trying to convince himself.

"No. You're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin said, walking past him and turning around.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush." Peter said demandingly.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin said, giving Peter a look. The others looked on, afraid to say anything. Peter had always had a hot temper.

"That explains it then. You're mistaken." He said, turning and walking in some direction. The others looked at him, wondering why he couldn't just relax. But eventually they followed him.

They soon found themselves in the woods. Evelyn knew they were near the river, but something was wrong. It sounded so… distant. They soon came to where the river once was. They looked down and saw a dizzying drop to the river about fifty feet below.

"You see, over time the water erodes the earth and soil…" Susan began, but Peter interjected:

"Oh shut up."

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked worried.

"Yeah. Falling." Trumpkin said bluntly.

"Well we weren't lost." Peter said, trying to save his dignity. Evelyn looked down to the water again.

"There's a ford near Beruna," Trumpkin said, "how'd you feel about swimmin'?"

"Better that than walking." Susan said glumly, starting to follow. Suddenly Lucy's happy voice rang out.

"Aslan?" she said, making Evelyn turn, "it's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" she said turning and pointing, "don't you see? He's right…" but when she turned back, her face fell, "there."

Evelyn stared. She had almost thought she'd seen a flash of gold. She knew one thing, she believed Lucy. If anyone were to see Aslan, it would be her.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin said, obviously not believing her.

"I'm not crazy," Lucy replied, "he was there, he wanted us to follow him." Evelyn looked at Edmund, then back at Lucy.

"Sure there are any number of lions in this wood," Peter said gently, "just like that bear."

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy said angrily. Evelyn saw Edmund looking around at everyone.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said, frustrated.

"Last time I didn't believe Lucy," Edmund said, "I ended up looking pretty stupid." He finished, looking at Lucy with a brotherly look. Evelyn smiled and grabbed his arm.

"And I think I saw him, too. I trust Lucy. She's the one who found Narnia in the first place, remember?"

Peter looked over where Lucy had pointed again.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Maybe you weren't looking." Evelyn said. Aslan worked in mysterious ways.

"I'm sorry Lu." Peter said, shaking his head, and turning away.

Lucy looked back across the river, her eyes sad. She turned back to look at Edmund and Evelyn. Edmund just motioned for her to follow. There was no use going against Peter. But when Edmund tried to pull Evelyn along, she stayed planted, looking across the water. He looked at her, confused.

"I have to go." She said.

"Ev…" Edmund replied, looking sad and frustrated, just wanting her to follow. She looked back at Peter and the others walking away. Aslan wanted her to follow.

_When the kingly sons of Adam go, she will follow._

Evelyn sighed. She didn't understand it, but she had to go with them. She nodded and followed Edmund to the ford, away from the river, and away from Aslan.

The harsh sound of work reached their ears far before they reached the ford. The five royals and the DLF reached the ford, and saw hundreds of men cutting down trees, and building a bridge. Suddenly they heard a horse whinny, and someone passed right by where they hid behind a pile of logs. They all slid down, but Edmund's shield caught on one of the logs. Evelyn pushed it down and they dared not even breathe.

"Maybe this wasn't the best way to come afterall." Susan whispered to Peter after they had passed.

They watched as the huge machines worked, and then Peter got up and they went back to the river. They hurried through the green wood, trying to get away from the men.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy. She looked back at him angrily.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups," she said, getting some guilty looks from Peter and Susan, and a confused and somewhat worried look from Edmund, "I don't think I saw him, I did see him."

"I am a grown-up." Trumpkin said a little quietly, causing Evelyn to laugh quietly.

"It was right over…" Lucy started, but she never finished that sentence. The ground beneath her suddenly fell away, and she tumbled out of view with a pile of dirt.

"LUCY!" Susan yelled.

**Author's Note: I don't know a very good stopping place, so we'll end here. PLEASE tell me what you think, whether it's praise or criticism. Any review really makes my day. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: The How

"LUCY!" Susan yelled.

The five others rushed over to the cliff, looking down into the deep, rocky gorge, terrified of seeing Lucy's small body scattered among the sharp, gray rocks.

"Here!" Lucy's voice rang up. The others let out a sigh of relief and smiled, their hearts eased. Lucy looked up at them smiling, and carefully stood. She motioned to follow her and began to make her way down the gorge. Peter motioned the others ahead of him. He first helped Susan down, and then lowered Evelyn down onto the path, making sure she didn't fall. Soon they were all stumbling down the crooked path that led to the river below. They adjusted their feet to the uneven ground and carried on until they reached a rocky path across the river. They all slid their feet over the smooth stones, getting traction on their slippery surface. Evelyn moved over the stones as if they were even ground. She smiled, knowing the air of Narnia was affecting her, making her the queen she once was. Lucy almost tripped at one point, but was easily caught by Trumpkin, who stood right behind her. Evelyn saw Lucy look up, her eyes over-whelmed by the height of the rocks above them. It didn't take long until they were across the river and into the leafy cover of the woods again. They didn't talk much, they mostly just went along, staring at the beauty, and un-natural stillness of Narnia around them.

At one point though, the six of them were walking through the trees, with sunlight streaming down onto them through the green canopy when they heard the rustling of leaves. Lucy stopped and stared and the others looked back as well. The leaves span around until there was a badly formed green dryad standing in front of them. He looked so weak… so sad. Suddenly he screamed, a low terrified scream of someone in pain, and the leaves burst apart like popcorn kernels, floating to the ground in front of them. From somewhere very far away, Evelyn thought she heard the chopping of wood, like an echo on the wind. She knew what had happened. Those Telmarines, the ones building the bridge across the Ford of Beruna, they must have cut down the dryads tree. She looked at Lucy sadly, and they walked on, not saying a word.

After a while, and hours of walking the sun began to set and the world turned dim. They found a clearing and put down their things, easing their sore feet. Trumpkin got some wood from the forest nearby, and they started a fire. They didn't talk much. Evelyn sat next to Edmund, staring into the flickering yellow and orange flames. Soon the others fell asleep… or seemed to. It was Trumpkin, Susan and Lucy who stayed awake, but Evelyn was oblivious to all this, her mind was sleeping, and she was having a beautiful dream.

She walked through Narnia, and it was bright and alive again. She felt like she was once again in Aslan's camp, walking amongst the trees that were bright in the Narnian sun and danced to the music of the wind. The leaves were green, and suddenly dryads were all around her. The pink petals of their bodies flew around her, their voices brushing against her skin. The music of Narnia swelled in her heart, and she was happy. She made her way through the forest, taking in the sight around her. She was home. Suddenly a voice, low and strong, but barely audible, like a touch of wind.

"Evelyn." It said. She followed it. She walked up a hill, and saw before her a lion, strong and brave, with a mane of gold.

"Aslan?!" Evelyn cried, running to him. He laughed quietly as she hugged his soft mane. She let the gold fur brush against her face.

"I missed you so. Narnia as well." She said to him, smiling and rubbing his nose.

"Of course you have, daughter. Narnia is your home, and you shall always come back to it, whether it be in yourself or in your dreams."

"I'm sorry I didn't come after you before. I had to stay with-"

"I understand. I know the laws of deep magic as well as anyone. You should not be guilty, child."

She looked down.

"I don't know what to do. About… anything. The prophecy…"

"The prophecy will play itself out… in time. For now, stay with the Kings and Queens. Help them. Help Narnia."

She smiled, her face lighting up.

"I will, Aslan." Suddenly, she blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she saw not Aslan, but darkness, and felt blue fabric on her face. She pressed her eyelids together, and opened them again, trying to figure out where she was. She picked up her head, and everything made sense to her. The blue fabric on her face had been Edmund's arm, she'd rolled next to him in her sleep. She shook her head and sat up, adjusting her eyes to the rosy, morning light. She looked around and saw that Lucy was gone. She thought about waking the others, but didn't. Instead, she got up by herself and headed through the trees, looking for Lucy.

When she got up the hill, she recognized the grove of trees she had seen in her dream. She saw Lucy walking through them, but she soon disappeared around a bend. Evelyn followed her, hardly making a sound on the soft ground. She came up behind Lucy, and touched her shoulder gently, so she didn't startle her. Lucy turned around, eyes wide, but calmed down when she saw Evelyn. Lucy looked back a head, and suddenly took a step forward.

"Aslan?" she said, but suddenly a hand was over her mouth, and another around Evelyn's waist, pulling them both back. Evelyn grabbed the hand on her waist, then turned to see Peter's familiar face, and stayed silent. He quietly pulled out his sword, holding a finger to his lips and went ahead. Evelyn silently climbed a tree nearby, so she could see better. She saw Peter heading toward a black, armor-clad Minotaur, when suddenly another form came running toward him.

"Peter!" she shouted, and he held up his sword, blocking the other boys attack. Evelyn thought of jumping down to help, but she had left her sword in the clearing, and she knew Peter preferred to fight his own battles. The two fought for a moment, their swords clashing and the metal glinting in the sun. Peter disarmed the other boy, and swung at him, getting his sword stuck in a tree. The other brown haired boy kicked him back, and he fumbled, grabbing a rock and holding it up.

"Stop!" Evelyn yelled at the same time Lucy shouted:

"No, stop!"

They did, and suddenly the clearing was filled with… Narnians! Evelyn's heart soared to see armor-clad Satyrs and sword-bearing Centaurs around them. There were so many Narnians. Peter swallowed hard and turned back to the other boy, who now held Peter's own sword up to his throat.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter said, his voice slightly skeptic and disbelieving.

"Yes." Caspian replied, "and who are you?"

"Peter!" Evelyn turned and saw Susan. Her voice was sharp. Edmund and Trumpkin followed behind them. Evelyn hopped down from the limb she was on, landing low on the ground. Caspian looked shocked to see them all, especially Evelyn who had landed nearly right next to him. Evelyn saw Trumpkin look around, obviously shocked to see so many Narnians together in one place.

Caspian looked down at the sword he was holding, and suddenly seemed to see the writing engraved into its gleaming blade, and the head of Aslan on its hilt.

"High King Peter?" Caspian asked disbelievingly.

"I believe you called." Peter said, slightly superiorly.

"Well, yes," Caspian said, "but I thought you'd be… older." Evelyn smiled to herself. 'We were once,' she thought in her head.

"Well if you like," Peter said, turning away, "we can come back in a few years."

"No! No that's alright," Caspian said quickly, obviously afraid they would actually leave, "you're just… you're not exactly what I expected." He finished, looking at each of the Kings and Queens in turn, his eye coming back to Susan. Evelyn looked at her, smiling. Caspian obviously had a crush.

Susan smiled slightly, looking back at Caspian. Evelyn nudged Edmund and winked.

"Neither are you." He said, looking at Caspian and Susan in turn.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." A badger says. Trufflehunter, probably. Trumpkin had said he was friends with a badger. Evelyn smiled. She had always been fond of the little animals. She remembered the stories they used to tell, they always seemed to remember stories well.

"We have anxiously awaited your return my liege." Evelyn heard a voice say, and she turned her head down to find the source. There on the ground, with a small sword and a feather behind his ear, was a mouse. She smiled. What a cute little animal.

"Our hearts and swords are at your service." He finished to Peter, bowing.

Lucy obviously shared Evelyn's opinion on the mouse's cuteness, because she then whispered to Susan:

"Oh my gosh he is so cute."

That obviously didn't please the small creature, for he then drew his sword and pointed it in Lucy and Susan's direction.

"Who said that?!"

Lucy stepped away from Susan, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Sorry…" she said, smiling slightly.

"Oh." The mouse said, obviously not slightly embarrassed to have addressed a queen of Narnia like that, "uh… Your Majesty. With the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous" he continued, raising his sword with a flourish, "might more befit a knight of Narnia." He finished, sheathing his sword and smiling.

Evelyn smiled at Edmund, who was obviously also quite amused by the little mouse.

"Well at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said, smirking, obviously lashing out at Caspian, who noticed. He looked down and swallowed.

"Yes indeed," the little mouse said, honored, "and I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire."

"Good, because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter said, turning back to Caspian. Evelyn realized that Peter was obviously intimidated, or more so just angry that Caspian had been taking over while he was gone. Peter had never wanted to leave, and he was trying to make up for it. He wanted to be the High King he once was.

"Well then, you will probably be wanting yours back." Caspian said, obviously rising to meet Peter. The tension between them was crackling. Evelyn had a feeling they wouldn't get along.

Peter grabbed his sword and sheathed it, turning and walking away with a very slight almost unnoticeable eye roll. The others followed along as the Narnians turned and led them somewhere.

They all walked through the trees for a while. Soon Peter was at the front with Caspian, and they were talking about battle plans… and obviously disagreeing. The others were a bit behind them. Evelyn walked next to Edmund and they talked of many things: the old days, their lives, Narnia now...

"Where do you suppose they're taking us?" Evelyn asked him as they walked.

"I heard someone say 'The How,' but I don't know what that is." He said.

"Me neither." Evelyn said, shaking her head. "It's changed so much."

"I know." Edmund says. "I still remember the first time I came here."

"How could you forget?! You were so young then." She laughed. "I remember the first time I saw you."

"Well, you wouldn't forget me."

"Of course not. I thought you were weird looking."

"Oh thanks."

"Oh don't worry. You had enough girls pawning over you when you got older."

"I never liked any of them."

"Remember when Peter pressured you into marrying?"

"How could I forget."

They laughed and sighed, remembering the old days. They walked on through the trees, the sound of weapons in sheaths bouncing around them.

"So, what are they like?!" Evelyn heard the badger, Trufflehunter ask Trumpkin behind them.

"Complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning." Trumpkin replied. Evelyn looked at Edmund. He was the one who never wanted to get up.

"Oh, so you like 'em then." The other dwarf, Nikabrik said.

"Well enough." Trumpkin replied, obviously not quick to admit it. Evelyn chuckled to herself.

Suddenly, Evelyn saw a gap in the trees ahead of them. She walked toward it, and heard Lucy gasp behind her. It was quite a site. She peered around Peter's shoulder, and saw before her, across a huge green field, a hill. It must be what the Narnians called 'The How,' for what else could it be? It was a giant monument of stone, laid into the hill. Evelyn couldn't tell how far back or down it went. They all hurried across the field, and Centaurs greeted them at the entrance. They held up their swords, and created an archway for them. A traditional Narnian welcome. The five royals and Caspian stood there, and then at the same time, the five Kings and Queens walked forward, smiling, for this is what they had missed. Caspian stood behind them, following after. Evelyn felt so… at home now. One small centaur had his sword held too low. She smiled. This was Narnia.

The inside of the How was hot, for the whole place was lit by torches, and forges were being run by dwarves, who were obviously making weapons. Susan and Lucy walked ahead, but Peter, Edmund, and Evelyn stayed with Caspian and looked around. The three of them had always been the more… leading ones.

The two Kings and Evelyn looked around, admiring the work that was being done. The stone walls were held up by pillars, some thick, some thin. It was obviously a naturalized structure.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it's defensible." Caspian said, causing the three to look back at him.

"Peter?" Susan said from across the How, "you may want to see this." They four looked at each other and then went to where Susan was. Peter grabbed a torch as they entered a dark tunnel. He ran it across the uneven stone walls. On them were hundreds of paintings. One was Susan and Lucy riding Aslan. Another was the five Kings and Queens at their thrones.

"It's us." Susan said. Evelyn looked around, slightly sad. She had become a legend again, she had been gone for hundreds of years… again. She stared at the paintings. One was of her and Edmund as they ran on the beach of the Eastern Sea. Another was of her and Peter, bent over a table, possibly discussing battle plans. There was one… of her standing under the White Witch. She closed her eyes and looked back at the others. Peter was looking around, obviously sad like her, and Edmund looked over-whelmed. In the torchlight he looked… younger. He looked young again.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked, furrowing her brow.

"You don't know?" Caspian asked, obviously surprised.

They looked at him blankly. They didn't know. Caspian grabbed a torch and walked further down the passage, the light flickering and making shadows on the walls. Evelyn stayed behind, looking around once more. A certain painting of a faun under a lamppost caught her eye. She smiled sadly and walked on.

As they walked, it got darker, and Evelyn couldn't see very far in front of her. Peter, Caspian and Edmund held their torches high. They all walked into a large cavern, and Evelyn could tell it was large because their footsteps echoed, and the light receded into shadow. Caspian went to the side of the room, and pressed the flame of his torch into a long box that ran the length of the room. Suddenly flame danced around the room, moving from the left to the right. Evelyn's eyes followed it, seeing inlaid statues in the walls, and crumbling columns appear in the fast-appearing light. Suddenly, her eye fell on one certain engraving in the wall, a lion. It was engraved behind an arch way, which lay behind…

_The Stone Table._

Evelyn looked at Edmund, their faces bearing the same look of shock and nostalgia. They suddenly realized how long they'd been away. This… this was so different. Evelyn walked forward right after Lucy did. She stared at the engravings on the table. Lucy touched the side of the stone. They looked at each other sadly.

"He must know what he's doing." Lucy said quietly. They all knew she was talking about Aslan. The others stared at Aslan's picture.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said, his voice shaking slightly. The others looked at him. Edmund clenched his jaw a bit, then looked back at the picture. Evelyn felt inside that Narnia might be falling apart.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know that one was a little short. But now that they're at the How, I think I can start adding some more of my stuff that isn't movie-verse. Yay! So tell me what you think, review, PM me, whatever. I'll try to get more up soon!**


End file.
